Charles
Charles is one of the supporting characters in Candy Series. He made his debut in Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity. Biography Early Life Four years back, during Charles' first year in Sacred Hearts Primary School, he was known for constantly getting good grades for his academics three semesters in a row. Hence, having his schoolmates and teachers to support and/or envy him. His relations with them did not last long as of one day, Charles was known to get addicted with an unknown video game that kept as a distraction from his studies, thus went for a crucial exam unprepared. He then cheated in the process and ended up getting caught. Ever since then, the schoolmates and teachers' hope and likeness for Charles soon died, causing Charles to get less friends in school. All of which had made Charles to stop caring about his academics and school in general and instead focused on what he wanted. The pressure that Charles received had also kick started his Chuunibyou Syndrome in the process.Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity, Pages 85-86A Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement, Page 53 Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity Noticing Mia being chased by a street dog, Charles proceeded to shoo the dog away and saved her. Charles dismissed Mia as "fair princess" before taking his leave.Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity, pages 13-14 Hours later, Charles met Mia at the same vicinity and attempted to flirt with her using ludricous language before bading farewell to her before leaving once again.Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity, pages 22-31 On the following day, Charles coincidentally bumped into Mia, this time on the school grounds, as he performed a ludricous and dramatic act in front of her. Emilia identified Charles' behaviour as Chuunibyou syndrome and went into detail of explaining its defination to others. Charles then denied him having the syndrome before the teacher Christopher Robinson interrupted them and ordered them to go to class. Charles later joined Robinson's drama session, making a fool of himself as well as embarrassing Mia in front of the class. On the consecutive day, Charles stalked Mia to a quiet playground and settled with her as he shared with Mia his self-made backstory. His interactions with Mia was then seen by Sofia and her friends and they started to spread rumours of Charles being Mia's boyfriend in Robinson's drama class. As misconceptions and arguments intensified, Joni found Charles back in the playground and blamed him for the reason of her and Mia's ended friendship. Soon after, the two were dragged back to school by Corey under Emilia's orders to have both of them to apologise to Mia. Back in school, Robinson arranged a play with Charles, Marcus, Sofia, Candy JEM, Qistina and Zara to settle the issues and misunderstandings of one another. At the end, the play managed to clear out the misunderstandings with Charles clearing up the rumours of him and Mia dating and also avenged Mia for Sofia's bullying, also dismissing the fact that he and Mia were not friends. Mia then denied his claim and boldly stated that the two of them were indeed friends. Charles was then smittened by Mia's dainty appearance as he sheepishly agreed and turned away blushing. The following day, Charles found Mia yet again. The two revisited the playground as Mia dubbed Charles as an official Candy JEM member and gave him a plush pin as a token. This however, disappointed Charles as he expected a heart plush from her. The story concluded with Joni and Emilia, who happened to be following them, messing with Charles and warned him to distant himself from Mia. Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene Style With Substance: Savvy Caught in the Net: Technology Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel Girls on Guard: Self-Defense Top of the Class: Academics Starstruck!: Fandom Seasons of Blossom: Growing Up My Little Secret: Privacy Little Ladies: Courtesy Charles once again stalked and eavesdropped Candy JEM's conversation as he revealed himself hiding behind a tree. When Sofia accused Charles to have also violated the school's dress code with his dressing to Anthony, Charles managed to switch his clothing to a more appropriate one before anybody ever noticed, much to the suprise of Candy JEM and Sofia. Charles then commented on Sofia being caught to be her fault and said that the girl deserved it. Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up Kitchen Capers: Cooking Tiny Terrors: Manners A Class Effort: Leadership On Our Own: Self-Reliance Joni mentioned Charles' self-proclaimed name: Cerberus F. Lucifer the Fourth when she was surprised that Dave does not have a weird name like Charles despite the two being similar in dressing and personality. More Than Friends: Feelings Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Athletic Ace: Sports The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Facing Our Fears: Superstitions Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Be True, Be You: Interests Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette The Me You Don't See: Blood Angels in Action: Kindness Memory Mishap: Road Safety Banding Against Bullies: Anti-bullying Appearance Charles is a preteen below average height with a slender build. He inherited a close resemblance to his mother; he has red eyes, which is sometimes depicted as orange and black hair that is jutted in every direction. He is often seen wearing eccentric clothing as opposed to the standard school-issue. As stated by Mia, Charles was known for not being physically attractive.Style With Substance: Savvy, Page In The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement, Charles on some point had adapted a much more neater and modest appearance; his hair being slicked back, and changed to a more simple and unadorned set of clothes. All in attempt to display a more well mannered and disciplined side of him. However, he reverted back to his original appearance soon after. In Joni's dream as an adult, Charles' overall appearance has became more stylish. He wore a gray short sleeved shirt over a black turtleneck shirt with earphones hung on his neck and he wore gray jeans. He also had his ears pierced with black dangling earrings and his hair became shorter and less spiky. Personality Charles is noted to be quite well-known throughout the school for his rebellious personality and troublesome behaviour. A couple of years back before his time in Year 5, Charles was known for doing rather aggressive and/or questionable actions, such as bullying Derek and his friends and constantly playing truant. Charles has Chunnibyou Syndrome, a condition which affects the host to manifest delusional behaviour. The syndrome, hence, resulted in Charles for not having much friends in school as most tend to distant themselves from him. However, behind his rebellious and strange nature, Charles was shown to have good morals. They are mostly shown if the situation circles around Mia, whom he has a huge crush on. On many different occasions, when Mia faces difficulties or problems, Charles was one of the few whom do not hesitate and is willing to lend a helping hand to. Him, like Joni and Emilia, are the first few that were unprejudiced against Mia, as shown in Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity. He has shown to be more than capable of respecting and caring for others than he himself think he is. This trait of him was displayed as despite his animosity and rivalry he had with a few people around him, like Emilia and Joni, he deeply cares for their well-being and how they see and judge him. And acknowledged the fact that they want to distant him away from Mia. Abilities Mental Intellect Charles had display his mental intellect on several occasions. Such as gaining first place when he was in Year 1 in school and excelling in three semesters in a row. Others Charles has shown to have several odd abilities and talents. In Little Ladies: Courtesy, he was able to swap into a different clothing in a short amount of time. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Charles, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is depicted as: * Waiter * Bell Boy * Sculptor * Flight Attendant * Camera Operator * Motocross Rider Candy Cuties Charles, along with all characters are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties series. Charles appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.3 * Candy Cuties Vol.4 * Candy Cuties Vol.6 * Candy Cuties Vol.7 * Candy Cuties Vol.8 * Candy Cuties Vol.9 * Candy Cuties Vol.10 * Candy Cuties Vol.11 Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Charles was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: In simple words, how would you describe yourself? * Charles' answer: I'm Cerberus F. Lucifer the 4th, a knight of the Dark Dimension. I am all-powerful; however, if I'm exposed to the sun for too long, I will turn to ash and disappear from this world. To conceal my identity, I've disguised myself as a lowly human and have taken the name "Charles". 2. Question: Give us a brief description of Mia, Joni, and Emilia. * Charles' answer: Goddess, bystander A, and bystander B. 3. Question: What is your future goal? * Charles' answer: To be adored by Mia! 4. Question: Mia adores Julian. Are you confident you can be as brilliant as he is? * Charles' answer: ... 5. Question: Some say that Norman's brother Noel is very much like you. What do you say? * Charles' answer: I cannot take this information lightly! He may be someone from the Dark Dimension who intends to kill me! 6. Question: Your friends have helped you overcome your learning disability, yet you still dislike attending school. Why? * Charles' answer: I may have overcome my learning disability, but I still have a getting-out-of-bed disability. 7. Question: Will you ever relinquish your role as a knight and become a normal person? * Charles' answer: No! The world might end if I do! Trivia * Charles has Chuunibyou'' (中二病) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Chuunibyou, which is a derrogative colloquial term in the Japanese language used to describe a person which manifests delusional behavior, a short form of the syndrome is Chuuni, which is used as a nickname that most characters in the series called Charles as. * In Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, Charles claimed that his ambition was to be an architect. But in The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement, he exclaimed that he wanted to be a pilot. * Charles often makes brief appearances in the comics, sometimes as part of the background or having a brief speaking role. Most of these appearances are due to him following or stalking Mia around which then became a running gag through the series. * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Charles are revealed: **Charles' blood type is B ** Charles' favourite things are Mia and dark magic. ** Charles' hobby is protecting and stalking Mia. * Charles was ranked fifth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll.http://candymeow-series.wikia.com/wiki/File:CSpoll.png * Charles' self-given nickname: Cerberus • F • Lucifer the Fourth, are references to two dark tradition separately: **Cerberushttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerberus- In Greek mythology, 'Cerberus' is the monstrous multi-headed dog that guards the gates of the underworld. It is also called as "Hound of Hadeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hades". **'''Lucifer- '''In Christian Beliefs, Lucifer is known as a fallen angel. This designation, referring to Lucifer. Whereas, he is commonly and better known as the '''Devil or Satan by humans. *** This is further told as Charles' backstory that he made up to Mia was very similar to that of Lucifer's. Charles' backstory was about the people around him to have shown respect and joy upon his birth, as they all addressed him as a "Demon Prodigy"; while Lucifer's birth, people also showed respect and joy and called him "Morning Star". When Charles said he suffered from a "devastating defeat" after not being able to "seal the evil energy away", he later ran away from the place and now lived in the darkness, this is similar to how Lucifer was cast out of heaven due to his sins, and then later entered the Underworld to become Satan. **'F.- '''There are theories surrounding the fact that Charles' middle nickname "F" is a short form of a name that got something to do with certain dark origins or myths. This however, is lampshaded in Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity, when Joni questioned Charles on what does "F" stands for, Charles responded that she should just let it go.Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity, page 52 * According to the authors/illustrators of Candy Series, Charles' eye color are sometimes seen as lighter or darker shades of red (similar to blood red). They gave a statement to answer the question: ** ''"His eyes are originally red color, but it would be slightly changed because the ambient lighting is different. That's why sometimes it is seen as orange color. It may also be effected by the publisher side because of color adjustment. Therefore you may see some eye color differences." * Charles' Facebook username is "Cerberus".Spick and Span: Cleaniness, page 12 * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Charles' birthday is on February 27, hence making him a Pisces. ** Charles' interests are protecting/stalking Mia and saving the world. ** Positive traits of Charles include his masculinity, his sense of justice and caring nature. ** Negative traits of Charles include his lack of intelligence and his Chuunibyou syndrome. ** Charles does not have any strongest subjects while his weakest subjects are all subjects. ** Charles' favorite food are instant noodles, snacks and Mia's homemade cooking while his least favorite food are vegetables. ** Charles' favorite dressing style is mysterious and dreamy dark style clothing. He also loves to cosplay. ** Charles' pastime is daydreaming (detecting the movements of different worlds, secretly protecting (or tailing) Princess Mia and defending peace in the human world). ** Charles' ambition is to be the strongest knight of the Dark Dimension. ** Charles' role model is Sasuke Uchiha, the male deuteragonist in the Japanese manga and anime series Naruto. ** Charles' motto is "As long as I, Cerberus F. Lucifer the 4th lives, no one can harm Princess Mia!". ** Charles' personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Year 5 Category:Wangs Category:Siblings Category:Older Sibling Category:Athletes